


A Risk Worth Taking

by elladansgirl



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan and Glorfindel or both very stubborn elves. Neither can admit how they feel until both need to take a few risks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Risk Worth Taking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chloe_amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe_amethyst/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I wish I owned them but that honor goes to Tolkien. I merely enjoy playing with them.  
> Tittle: A Risk Worth Taking  
> Author: Elladansgirl  
> Email: elladansgirl@gmail.com  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Glorfindel/Elladan  
> Warning: Some angst, Slash  
> Type: FCS  
> Feedback: I would love it!  
> Summary: Two stubborn elves learn that sometimes you need to take a risk to get what you want. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requet for this story:
> 
> Rating up to = NC-17
> 
> Requested pairing = Elf/Man or Man/Man or Elf/Elf, Third Age
> 
> Story elements = third age, angst or h/c, tinges of humor or good cheer, survival in extreme conditions optional, kinks optional
> 
> Do NOT include = Fluff, death of major character, father/son incest

“What in Eru’s name was he thinking?” Glorfindel growled as he raced his horse passed the borders of Rivendell. It was not the fact that Elladan had gone out on his own, or the fact that there had been an increase in orc activity that had him worried… it was the weather. The storm clouds had been forming for days and Glorfindel had been able to feel the change in the air. This would be no gentle summer storm.  
“Stubborn.” He growled, urging Asfaloth faster. “Impatient”  
He continued to hiss out a few words to describe Elladan and his foolish behaviour. He had plans to lecture the oldest twin for hours about rushing off without a plan. The fact that Elladan was well beyond the age of needing permission never even entered his mind.  
As he felt the first drops of rain, Glorfindel looked up in time to see the flash of lightning. The sound of thunder was heard shortly after and the golden elf knew he had less time than he had thought. The last thing he wanted was to be caught out in the storm before he even had a chance to catch up to the stubborn peredhel.  
“I should have known,” Glorfindel cursed himself. He’d seen the herd of horses that had been struggle along the northern borders. From what he’d seen, some had been injured with cuts and scratches. He had mistakenly made the comment of the storm being too much for smaller horses. Elladan had not come to dinner that evening and Glorfindel had immediately known why.  
Shaking his head, Glorfindel had to wipe the water from his face a few times. The rain was pouring over him now and it was almost impossible to continue forward. His concern for Elladan increased with each loud clash of thunder though and Glorfindel refused to give up.  
It wasn’t only the storm that worried him, though that was the biggest concern. The area where he’d seen the injured horses was also known for flash flooding during storms and Elladan’s concern would be more for the horses than himself. While that was one of the things he admired most about Elladan, it was also the thing that could frustrate him the most as well.  
“Foolish,” He growled, pushing his wet hair back from his face. He’d lecture the twin for hours for this. Once he found him and made sure he was not injured first.  
The storm made the journey twice as long as it normally would and with each passing moment, Glorfindel’s worry increased even more. He could only hope that once he found Elladan, the worse he would find was an angry, frustrated wet elf... much like he was at the moment.  
The next flash of lightning lit up the entire area and it allowed Glorfindel to catch a glimpse of Elladan just a little further up ahead. As he came closer, Glorfindel could see the horse Elladan was trying to free. The animal had an injured leg that was still caught up into a hunter’s trap. A tight wine of some sorts was wrapped around the back leg and even Glorfindel could see that the more the animal moved, the more t cut into it’s flesh.  
“I need to find a way to cut this off her,” Elladan looked over his shoulder. “She keeps moving,”  
Seeing the desperation in Elladan’s eyes made Glorfindel forget his anger for the moment. They could deal with that later. For now he would do what he could to help and hope this storm didn’t get any worse.  
“Keep her as steady as you can,” Glorfindel told him. He pulled out his knife slowly and tried to find the best place to cut the horse free. He could hear Elladan trying to soothe the mare but the animal panicked more with each sound of thunder.  
Finally finding what he was looking for, Glorfindel moved to free the animal when he heard the sound above them. This time it wasn’t thunder and as he looked up, he noticed they were at the very bottom of a steep incline. What was once dirt and grass had been turned to mud with all the rain. He stepped just as the mud shifted and grabbed Elladan’s arm, pulling his back as well.  
“There,” he pointed, seeing what looked to be a small cave. He headed straight for it and barely managed to grab his own pack off his horse before the whole area was covered in sliding mud and rushing water.  
“We left her,” Elladan snapped at Glorfindel. “We almost had her free and you made me leave her there. She could not have survived this.”  
Glorfindel glanced out the entrance but with the rain still falling as hard as it was, he couldn’t see more than a few feet in front of him. He could only hope that Asfaloth was safe then pushed that thought out of his mind. They had enough to worry about.  
“We have only enough water and food for perhaps one night.” Glorfindel told him. “ Let’s hope the storm does not last longer than that.”  
Elladan glared at Glorfindel until he noticed the cut along the other elf’s arm. He moved closer to examine it and then let out a deep breath.  
“It is nothing,” Glorfindel replied. “ Just a scratch.”  
“A scratch that even father would say needs to be stitched.” Elladan pointed out. “I have nothing to clean it with and if this gets infected..”  
“I have had worse, Elladan” Glorfindel told him. “ Do not worry about me. Are you hurt.”  
“Only if you count my pride,” Elladan shook his head. “I had no right to snap at you, I know you only did what was the right thing to do.”  
“Had there been enough time,” Glorfindel sighed. “My first concern is keeping you safe. I could never have lived with myself if anything happened to you.” He added the last part under his breath but he knew Elladan had heard him.  
The two elves sat silently for a while, each one lot in their own thoughts as the storm continued. The thunder louder than ever. A soon as one ended another was heard closer and louder.  
“How is the arm?” Elladan asked after a while.  
“ It’s nothing more than a scratch, Elladan” Glorfindel replied. “ There is no need to worry.”  
Elladan turned his head to look over at the older elf and gave him a small, tired smile before he shook his head in reply.  
“I’ll be the one to decide whether I need to worry about you or not” Elladan replied. “ That is not little scratch and from all the mud we seem to be surrounded by, I really am concerned about it becoming infected.”  
Glorfindel watched Elladan silently. He could see the concern in the other elf’s eyes and let out a deep breath before he leaned his head back on the cave wall behind him.  
“It’s not a feeling you like is it?” Glorfindel questioned him. “Knowing that you should be doing something to help someone you care able but being unable to do so..”  
Glorfindel turned his head slightly to find Elladan watching him closely. Elladan’s gaze moved to Glorfindel’s injured arm then back up to Glorfindel again.  
“Now you know how felt when I realised you had left and where you were headed.” He pointed out. “I knew you’d never make it back before the storm and if anything had happened before I reached you…”  
“ Nothing happened, I am fine.” Elladan pointed out  
Glorfindel gave the twin and amused grin before he shook his head.  
“I had no way of knowing that at the time.” He said. “I knew the storm would be a bad one” just to prove him right, a loud clash of thunder roared above them, making them both jump  
“I would have come with you had you taken the time to ask.” Glorfindel added. “ Instead you take off, telling no one and without having plan.”  
“Is that not what you did?” Elladan pointed out. “ When you saw that I was gone, did you not rush out to follow?”  
“We are not talking about me!” Glorfindel hissed  
Elladan didn’t give any further replied and turned his head back to watch as the rain continued to fall  
“ It can’t last forever” he said quietly.  
It was some time later when Elladan glanced back at Glorfindel but the other elf had his head back and his eyes closed. For now, Elladan let him rest and sat quietly listening to the storm.  
“Glorfindel,” Elladan called out again, watching for any reaction at all. The golden elf and moved a while ago to lie down and Elladan had been watching him. Though it would seem not closely enough as Glorfindel was not answering his call.  
Moving closer, Elladan could see that he was breathing but as he reached out to touch him, he could feel how warm Glorfindel was. He knew then that his injured arm had become infected.  
He grabbed Glorfindel’s pack and looked through it but there was nothing there that could help, just a small amount of food and his water canister. Cursing, Elladan grabbed the water and had Glorfindel drink some before he used a little to clean the cut on his arms.  
“Take some,” He heard Glorfindel tell him and shook his head  
“You need it more than I do,” Elladan replied. He eased Glorfindel’s head into his lap. Leaning back, he ran his hand through Glorfindel’s hair slowly. He looked down at him when he heard him groaning lightly  
“I am sorry, “ Elladan told him, wondering if Glorfindel was still awake to hear him. “You were right, I should have asked you to come with me.” He said “ I knew you would convince me to wait until the storm had passed. I thought there was enough time.”  
“Not your fault.” Glorfindel said quietly and Elladan felt him shiver  
“Yes it is.” Elladan continued. “If I had waited, we wouldn’t be stranded her and you wouldn’t be sick.”  
“Can’t be sick” Glorfindel said “I’m an elf.”  
Elladan arched an eyebrow and when he saw the weak smile Glorfindel had attempted to give him, he could not hold back his own light chuckled  
“Right” he grinned “ you are not sick and that’s just a scratch.”  
Elladan could have sworn he heard Glorfindel chuckle but as he looked down at him again, Glorfindel appeared to be asleep. He watched him well into the night, even as the cave grew dark with only the flashes of lightning for any kind of light at all. It was hours since they had made it inside and the storm had not slowed down at all.  
Placing his hand over the other elf’s head, he could still fee how warm he was and it only made him even more concerned. He didn’t have any healing supplies with him  
“I need to get you home,” Elladan said quietly as he ran his fingers through Glorfindel’s hair slowly. “I can’t help you here.” He added  
“You are helping,” Glorfindel replied quietly “ more then you realise.”  
Elladan wasn’t sure he could believe that. He knew there was so much more he could be doing but was helpless to even attempt any of it. He glanced outside and wondered if he should try and make it back to the manor. He shook his head, knowing that leaving Glorfindel was not an option, not for him.  
“I need to get you out of these wet clothes.” Elladan replied as he felt Glorfindel shivering. “They are not helping and could even make your fever wore.”  
Glorfindel tried to help but every move was pure agony, though he did what he could to hide this from Elladan. He felt the laces to his leggings being pulled open and opened his eyes just enough to see Elladan leaning over him. He did not fail to see the concerned look the younger elf had.  
“All this just to see me naked” he said “ All you had to do, Elladan, was ask.”  
Elladan lifted his head and blinked a couple of times as Glorfindel’s words finally sank in. He briefly wondered if Glorfindel knew of how he felt about him. No one knew, not even Elrohir so he could not think of how he would have known. Seeing the grin finally, Elladan figured out he was only teasing.  
“ When have you ever known me to do things the easy way?” Elladan replied, feeling somewhat relieved when Glorfindel managed to chuckle lightly.  
“I like that about you,” Glorfindel told him. “ I like many things about you.”  
“ Now I know you are delusional,” Elladan said. He shook his head in amusement then gently checked Glorfindel’s arm again. It looks just as red and swollen as it had earlier. Taking a deep breath, Elladan used a bit more water to clean Glorfindel’s arm again. He decided right then that as soon as he had the chance, he would find a way to get Glorfindel home.  
~ *~ *~*~  
“Welcome back,” Elrond smiled when he noticed that Glorfindel was now awake.  
“How long?” Glorfindel asked, groaning as he spoke. His throat felt dry and scratchy until he sipped some of the water Elrond was offering  
“ Three days since you both arrived.” Elrond told him. “He’s not left your side since.”  
Turning his head slowly, Glorfindel saw Elladan sleeping in the chair beside the bed he was in. He looked around and saw that he was in his own room  
“How?” he asked quietly  
“ Did he get you here?” Elrond asked and Glorfindel nodded slowly  
“ With a great deal of difficulty, I would imagine.” Elrond told him. “ The storm had eased up a little but not enough for either of you to even attempt to travel. He was too worried about you to care for his own safety. He collapsed second after arriving with you.”  
“Stubborn,” Glorfindel replied as he looked over at Elladan again  
“ I would say you both are,” Elrond pointed out “ stop ignore how you both feel and do something about it.” He added “ I never wish to see that kind of desperation in his eyes again.’ He told Glorfindel firmly. He promised to be back later and left the room. Glorfindel had not failed to notice that as Elrond left, he locked the door.  
It was the gentle touch along his jaw that woke him up a few hours later. Opening his eyes, he looked over to find Elladan watching him. He reached up slowly and took Elladan’s hand in his.  
“You took a huge risk,” Glorfindel told him  
“ I don’t care,” Elladan replied “You were getting worse, it was either risk the storm or watch you die. I did not want to lose you.”  
Glorfindel could not think of a reply to that. Instead he pulled Elladan out of the chair and gave him some room in the bed with him.  
“I guess we are both stubborn,” Glorfindel admitted. He saw Elladan nod in agreement before he eased him closer. He reached over and ran his hand through Elladan’s hair slowly  
“Stop stalling,” Elladan grinned “ just kiss me already.”  
Grinning, Glorfindel leaned closer slowly and kissed him. Hearing Elladan moaning into the kiss only made him deepen it further.  
When the kiss did finally end, both elves were breathing deeply and Elladan could feel Glorfindel’s arousal pressing against his own. He ran his hand over the other elf’s chest and smiled innocently at him  
“ Perhaps now I can see you naked?” He chuckled “ and get to enjoy it.”  
Glorfindel did not even try and stop him as Elladan worked at getting both his and Glorfindel’s clothes off. When Glorfindel looked Elladan over, both elves shivered with desire. He placed his hands over Elladan’s to stop them from moving over his body just yet. He smiled when he saw the confused look in Elladan’s eyes.  
“ Do not doubt that I want you,” Glorfindel told him. “ I am sure you can see just how much” he added. He pulled Elladan down against him and kissed him deeply “ What I want is more than just a one time affair.” He said “If we are to do this, and I do want to do this.” He moaned and anything else he wanted to say was cut off as Elladan kissed him deeply  
“I’ve waited too long for you, Glorfindel.” He moaned “ Do you think I would want only one night?” he questioned “ I am yours if you wish to have me. For today and every day that follows.”  
Nothing else needed to be said and each one let their desire and need guide them. Giving into the feelings they’d kept hidden for far longer than they should have.  
“Stop teasing,” Glorfindel growled as Elladan moved against him. The feel of his hard flesh against Glorfindel’s was too much and yet still not enough.  
Unable to wait a moment Longer, Elladan shifted just enough then almost howled with pleasure as he felt himself buried deep inside the one who owned his heart. Feeling Glorfindel as he writhed beneath him only pushed his pleasure to a whole new level. After a few more hard, deep thrusts, Elladan was taken over the edge, bring Glorfindel over with him.  
Elladan moaned when he felt Glorfindel move out from under him and was only vaguely away that he was now the one under Glorfindel  
“You know what happens next, right?” Glorfindel grinned.  
Elladan could only moan in reply as her felt Glorfindel’s hands moving every inch on him. It took a minute or two before he realised what Glorfindel had asked him  
“ Tell me,” He whispered, writhing with pleasure as Glorfindel seemed to find every one of his most sensitive spots.  
“ I have my turn!” Glorfindel growled then did just that.  
*~ * ~ * ~  
“Perhaps we should just leave this out here,” Elrohir replied as he placed the tray of food down on the table outside of Glorfindel’s bedroom door. “I am sure they will be hungry later.”  
“ Much later, “ Erestor chuckled, setting down the drinks next to the two plates of food. He slid his arm around Elrohir’s shoulders and led the youngest of the twins out of the room and closed the door  
“We should talk…”  
The End!


End file.
